lazydaysroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Harlequin Hardouin
Overview Har har is a virtuoso looking for adventure or at least something shiny to look at to appease her ever wondering mind, always looking for the next neat nugget of knowledge or to test her abilities. If practice makes perfect she is as far from perfect as one can get, though she tends to know the odd thing or two and easily recognizes patterns. About the size of your average upright talking lagomorph.... Har har is a tan bunny wrapped around the heart of a bard, ears pierced and dressed eccentrically, often singing to herself or pondering a joke. Always traveling by foot in bare feet she has kept her body slim and her mind sharp. Personality Always nice to almost a fault, though everyone is subject to the occasional bad day or foul mood, affable to most but strongly opinionated on certain subjects but more willing then most to argue over nothing Common Knowledge Lazy, aloof, prone to no wearing shoes and being very irreverent , would punch god if given the chance just to be indigent. Rumors Does your character have any rumors flinging about about them? Remember to include where the rumors generally float about at - Is it at school, a community, the arcade? ANYONE should be able to add a rumor to your character's page! Keep it tasteful and if at all possible, discuss it with the player you are adding to. If you add a rumor to a page, you should attribute it to yourself as the rumor source. (Just put your character's name in parenthesis and italicized) Pre-Lazy Days History Early life Schooling was more of an annoyance for Har har as she wished to learn by doing, reading books and the structured memorization of facts bored her to literal tears as her nomadic soul wished to explore the world and learn things first hand or at least in any more entertaining way Just before Debut Living an easy come easy go kind of life, with occasional flair ups of drama but nothing major, as pedestrian as they come if not a little odd she simply stumbles head first into any situation she comes across Post-Debut History What's happened to your character since you started playing them? Did they get a job? Did they anger the neighborhood Rabbit of Caerbannog? Relationships Who are they close to? Family Mothers and fathers, we all have them. What's their relationship with them? Do they have siblings? Cousins? No one's created as an island. Friends People they've befriended. If they don't have any to list, well I am very sorry. Bonus information and Trivia This area houses all the extras. "For fun" stats, personality types, tidbits of information and even tropes this character displays. You can put anything you like down here, look at other characters for ideas~! Gallery If you have pictures, be sure to insert a gallery! Upload lots of pictures, references and whatever you feel is approximate to your character (Just mind to not use copyrighted images as your own...!) Category:Characters